Digital Prophecy: Christmas Special
by Sacchi Hikaru
Summary: A simple Christmas Special for 2012. A short story regarding the Christmas of the Elsword Crew. Merry Christmas!


December 24th, 2046  
11:48PM  
Monday

It was officially Christmas Eve, one date the ranks of Omega almost never celebrated.

But this year it would be different.

"Haha!" Laughed Elsword as he adjusted his little Santa hat. "Man it's so good to be finally able to celebrate Christmas with everybody!"

"If by everybody you mean "Everyone from Omega"..." Replied his sister, Elsa, extending her arm towards everybody else present on the Living Room, Rena, Aisha, Raven, Chung, Ara, Sacchi, BG and to Elsword's side, his brother, Elsy. "Then sure, it's everybody."

"Don't ruin my fun, Elsa." Elsword pouted, before smiling again, his brother Elsy was relaxing on Elsword's lap, he was awake, but at this rate, he'd sure fall asleep quickly enough.

"Well, it's better than what we normally have at least." Rena replied, for that night, she'd be wearing casual clothing, nothing more than a white shirt with a blue skirt.

"A whopping two extra people." Laughed Aisha, though certainly, the "whopping two extra people" actually made a difference.

Sacchi himself was just sitting by BG's side, BG had been quiet all night, be he was having fun, Sacchi was simply wearing his normal clothing, his natural Midnight Blue Shirt with Dark Midnight Blue Pants. He didn't have much of a wardrobe, true, but when the closest thing to a "house" you have is a field of flowers, you have to make do.

"Don't say that as if they were unimportant!" replied Ara, the Chinese girl wearing one of her oldest outfits for the night, an orange dress, awfully Chinese in style. "It's the first Christmas we get to spend with them, after all!"

Sacchi laughed in response, "You don't need to defend us, Ara." he replied, "I mean, thanks, but really, it's Aisha, did you expect any less?"

"The hell was that supposed to mean?" Aisha replied with a joking tone, throwing a weak punch in Sacchi's direction, he dodged it without much effort, but she didn't wanna hit him anyway.

The room fell in laughter, even BG and Aisha themselves joined in on the laughing.

"Where's Eve?" Chung voiced once the laughter quieted down, "She was getting dressed" replied Raven.

"Wasn't that ages ago, though?" Elsword asked, "I mean, she has Oberon and Ophelia to help her out, she should be here."

"I already am, Elsword."

The voice came from the stairs do the second floor. Eve slowly descended the stairs, step by step...

A pink dress was her choice for the night, the sleeves enjoyed small heart details, her sleeves, neck and small skirt her fur on them, her boots reached just below her knees, but her large socks went slightly above them. A knot was over her chest, just as smaller ones were on her gloves and boots. Eve put her hand over her chest as she blushed. The entire room looked dumbfolded.

Several seconds passed, before Eve herself broke the silence. "Q-Quit being quiet! Say something!" she said, blushing harder than ever before.

The one to answer her was Elsword himself with a loud whistle "You are _really freaking cute_ in that, I'll tell you that much."

Though Eve's answer was to blush even harder and shout "Elsword!", the one who really got Elsword's attention was Elsy himself. A pinch to Elsword's cheek was more than enough to grab the Rune Slayer's attention "Hey! What's this for?!" Elsword shouted as Elsy pinched harder and harder.

"I'm here, you know." Elsy replied, finally letting go of Elsword's cheek after several "Ow!"s coming from his brother.

"What?! She is _damn cute_ in that outfit! And she asked for opinions!" Elsword said.

"No need to whistle out your opinion, pervert." Elsy replied.

"Great, now my own brother is against me." Elsword muttered.

The answer of the entire room was simply to fall in laughter. The lightheartedness of the situation bringing even Elsy and Elsword themselves to laugh.

"You know, I'd normally slap you silly for doing that Elsword, but Elsy already took care of the punishment better than I ever could." Eve said, sitting down right by Ara's side.

"You said it, girl." Elsy replied her.

"Oh come _on."_ Elsword whined.

The laughter came back to the room, this time more lighthearted than ever. Chung looked towards the Christmas Tree. "I guess it's about time for the gifts."

Raven looked at the Clock, it read 11:55PM. "Just about." he answered.

Everyone got up and walked towards the Tree that was filled with gifts. The only two who were left behind were Sacchi and BlackGuilmon themselves.

Sacchi looked to BlackGuilmon, "Sorry I couldn't get you anything." he said, "I've been too busy, I'm sorry, I really wanted to give you something."

"It's okay." BlackGuilmon answered, "You're a good friend, Sacchi, that's all I could ever ask for."

Sacchi smiled in response, "Merry Christmas, BG."

"You too, Sacchi"

A tender smile arose in both of their lips. Both of them had mended their friendship only... An year ago. To Sacchi, that wasn't enough time. But to BG, that was more than enough.

...

"Chung?" Spoke Ara, a little box in her hands.

"Yes?" The Seiker turned around, looking towards Ara. "This is for you." She replied, giving him the box.

"I-I... I wanted to give this to you because..." She gulped down. "Well..."

Chung quickly opened the box, revealing inside a Necklace that seemed to be the perfect size for him, it was gold, having a small "H" engraved on the very middle. "A Necklace?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Ara said, "It's... Kinda old... And it's not exactly beautiful either but..."

She exhaled, looking down not out of shame, but rather, out of guilt. "...It's my brother's Necklace."

That certainly got Chung's attention. "Ran's?" he asked, to which Ara responded with a nod.

"I... Know you hated him a lot, and I know he's the very reason you ended up knowing about the Maiden in the first place... And that caused you a lot of pain and suffering..." She started, doing everything not to look directly in Chung's eyes. "...But I wanted to let you know that he wasn't always a demon..."

"...That Necklace, the H on it stands for "Haan"... My family's name." a pause. "Aren... Ran was supposed to be the next in line to protect the Gumiho... He was a dedicated priest, a good son and a great brother..."

"So I wanted to give this to you, just so you knew that even though he brought you pain and suffering, he was still a human once." She finished, finally looking towards Chung again, he had been listening intently, and as she finished, looks back to the Necklace.

Moments of expectation from Ara's part were met with a sigh, "It's thoughtful of you, still thinking about your brother even though he's long gone." Chung laughed, "Wish I could've been the same towards my own father."

"Don't worry Ara, I'll wear this. It's actually kind of pretty." He smiled, "And you know, even if Ran brought me a lot of suffering... In the end, if he had never kidnapped Sasha, I'd never have learned of the Maiden, and I'd have never found you guys... I'd still be the Naïve kid I was... He made me suffer, but he made me learn a lot."

Ara sighed in relief. "See Ara?" she heard a voice, to Chung's side appeared a white Nine-Tailed fox, her Guardian Spirit, Silver. "I told you he'd take it well." Silver continued, giving the best smile a fox could give, "You should trust me a little more."

"Oh, be quiet, Silver." Ara answered, but only mentally. Silver simply laughed and disappeared again.

Chung put the Necklace on, and looked towards it, the H reflecting the light of the room perfectly. "Thank you Ara." he replied, with a smile. "And Merry Christmas."

She nodded, "Merry Christmas to you too, Chung."


End file.
